Date With an Old Foe
by Ms.Rogue LeBeau
Summary: Rogue and Remy go out on a date but what happens when they meet one of Remy's old foe's. Please Review this is my first FanFiction!
1. Do ya wanna go out?

Rogue sat on a concrete bench in front of the institute. She let out a sigh as she wished she had someone to be with. All of the X-Men were out Jean and Scott were on their honeymoon, Bobby and Jubilee were who knows where...probably causing mischief, Logan was "taking care of some business" up north, Hank was in England, and the professor was in California helping a new mutant control her powers, and everyone else had returned home for the up coming holidays.  
  
"Hi chere." Rogue jumped up, spun around and got into a fighting stance. "Whoa! Chere its just Remy. Remy is sorry if he scared ya."  
  
Rogue let down her guard. "Oh Remy! Ah should be the one 'pologizing...ah guess ah'm just a bit jumpy today."  
  
"Remy understands. He feels that way too sometimes."  
  
"So-o-o-o Swamp Rat do ya wanna go out lata tonight." She said looking down at her feet because she was so nervous.  
  
"Shore! Remy would love ta go out wit' ya. And chere if ya were so nervous ya could'a told me."  
  
"O-Oh" she stuttered.  
  
Remy let out a low chuckle. "Chere, if ya nervous, ya shoulda told Remy. He woulda done it fo' ya."  
  
"Ah neva said ah was nervous...O.K. maybe ah am.... so whatd'ya wanna do lata?" she looked up in his face  
  
He grinned, his starry scarlet on ebony eyes smiling down into her jade orbs. His gloved index finger trailed over her cheek and slowly down her neck, stopping at her collarbone. "It don' matta ta Remy."  
  
Rogue pulled away from his touch "Remy please don't ah don't want ya ta get hurt." fear sparkling in her eyes.  
  
A smile touched his lips. He lifted his hands up, palms facing her. "Dat's why Remy wear gloves, chere... Remy won' touch ya if ya don' wan' Remy ta."  
  
"Ya r so sweet Cajun." she carefully put her hand in his..."Let's go out there's nothin' good goin' on 'round here."  
  
"Alight. C'mon, chere. Ya like movies, non?" he asked, pulling her to her feet.  
  
"Yeah...but it's always betta when u r there." Rogue gave him a small smile. 


	2. The Ride

His grin broadened. "Ya flatta Remy. Ya gonna give Remy a big head, chere." he said in a mock-scolding voice, shaking a finger at her.  
  
Rogue turned her back to him "Well if ya say so ah guess ah don't have ta talk ya ever again." she said with a hint of sarcasm. She looked up at the sky a tear formed in the corner of her eye, as she thought about how she would never be able to touch, but she wiped it away before it even had a chance to fall.  
  
Remy tilted his head to the side. "Did Remy say somet'in' wron'?" he asked, confusion creeping into his deep voice.  
  
Rogue spun around "No, nothin's wrong...ah was jus thinkin'." she smiled "shall we go?" she gestured towards the gates.  
  
Remy studied for a moment. "Chere, Remy..." he said, his hand rising. His hand dropped. "Alight. C'mon, chere." he said, striding past her, moving in the garage's direction.  
  
She followed him..."Ah'm sorry for how silly ah acted earlier... ya understand...right?"  
  
He nodded. "Course Remy does." he answered over his shoulder, leading her into the garage. He strode purposefully towards a sparkling maroon painted bike and black. Written in sparkling black were the words, 'Belle'. "C'mon, Chere," he said, handing her a scarlet helmet, taking a black one for himself. He straddled the bike, starting the engine into a loud roar. He revved the bike, letting it fall into a soft purr. "C'mon, Chere." he said over his shoulder as he pulled the black helmet over his reddish brown hair.  
  
Rogue twisted her auburn with white streaked hair into a bun then pulled her scarlet helmet on. She sat behind Remy and carefully placed her hands on his hips..."Ready."  
  
He let out a chuckle that caused the muscles on his back to ripple. He took her hands into his larger ones, wrapping them around his torso. "Hold on." he said as he kicked up the kickstand and swerved the bike around, tires screaming as the bike flew out of the garage.  
  
Rogue smiled..."be careful..." she held on tighter..."don't let me fall!"  
  
He grinned as he felt her hands wrap around his middle. "Den hold on chere!" he answered as the bike slammed against the ground, the tires screaming again as the bike dashed out of the institute.  
  
"WHEEE!!!" she giggled slightly. She loved the numbing feeling of the wind whipping against her face...and the warmth of her hands around Remy's waist. 


	3. Date

The muscles on his chest and abs tightened with the feeling of the weightlessness as they flew into the air caused by a pothole. They slammed onto the road again, sliding onto the highway. After a moment of driving, he leaned hard to the right, cutting across a mustang and turning into an exit. He stopped in the parking lot of the Movies, the engine dying down. "Chere..." his deep voice called. "You can le' go'a Remy now."  
  
"Oh..." she didn't realize she was squeezing him...she let go and got off. "Comon' Ah'm ready to go see anythin' at this point." she started towards the theatre then stopped and turned around. "Are you comin' or what?" she smiled  
  
"Yeah, Chere. Remy comin'" he answered, pulling the helmet off, shaking his head. He placed the helmet on the bike, grabbing his keys and stepped off of the bike, following her. His long legs carried him over to her quickly. "So, what you wanna watch?" he asked as they neared the ticket booth.  
  
"Ah don't really care as long as I get ta spend some time with ya."  
  
He smiled and they went in. About two hours later they emerged...Remy's arm carefully draped around Rogue's shoulder. "Chere...Remy just t'ought of dis new bar 'n' grill. Heard dem make great Cajun' cuisines. Would ya like ta go?"  
  
"Shore this is very nice of ya"  
  
He smiled at the comment. "Ma pleasure Chere." They mounted his bike and a few minutes later he pulled into the lot. Fairly busy but nice looking. Rogue got off the bike and pulled her leather coat closer. She walked into the restaurant.  
  
He came in after her and stood in line beside her. "Want ah balcony table or inside?"  
  
"Ah don't care...you choose."  
  
He nodded, after speaking with the waiter got them a balcony table. The waiter lead the way and he went back over to Rogue. "C'mon Chere, dis way."  
  
"Oh o.k." Rogue sat down. "So...what should ah get?" she said as she peered at the menu.  
  
He ordered their drinks, a beer for him and a coke for Rogue and sat back. "Anyting you'd like. Gambit's paying t'night." He reached over and took one of her hands into his own. His hands protected by his usual finger-cut gloves.  
  
Rogue pulled her hand back. "Remy don't do that you know you might touch mah skin! Then there'd a whole lotta explain' ta do." She looked into his eyes.  
  
He laughed, grinning widely. "Ah c'mon, Gambit's used ta being drained by you. Besides, ah am wearing ma gloves." He raised a hand to prove his point. 


	4. Rogue are you Ok?

"Ah know...so am ah. But every time ah drain someone ah always get scared that they won't wake up." She stared don at her hands.  
  
He nodded and gently brushed some hair away from her face. "Its' alr'ght Chere, I undastand. But ya know, every time ah get drained ah always come back for ya."  
  
She pulled away from his touch. "Ah know but it's jus' you were the first person who liked me for what ah am...a mutant...and if anything were ta happen ta ya...ah don't know what I'd do with mahself." She stood up. As tears began forming behind her eyes. Before Remy could see the she stood up. "Ah've got ta go" And she flew off back to the mansion.  
  
"Wait Chere, don't leave!" He shouted after her. After a while he sighed, sitting back by himself and staring off in her direction.  
  
When she reached the mansion instead of going in she climbed one of the trees in the yard. "Ah'm tired of being a mutant. Ah don' want mah powers anymore. Ah don want ta hurt anyone anymore." She pulled her knees toward her chest and cried.  
  
Another 10 minutes or so and the Remy came soaring back towards the mansion on his bike. Instead of parking inside the garage he left it outside. He got out, glancing up at Rogue's room from the ground, trying to spot her.  
  
Rogue didn't hear Remy return...."Why was ah cursed with this power?" She continued to sit and contemplate her powers.  
  
Hearing something coming up from one of the trees, he wandered over to investigate. "Chere, is dat you?"  
  
"Yeah ah'm up here." She climbed down and wrapped her arms around Remy carefully so as not to harm him. "Ah don't want these powers anymore." she broke down crying. "Ah want ta be normal and not a freak."  
  
He puts his arms around her and gently caressed her hair. "Ah, ma belle, you're no freak, we can't control de powers we were born wit."  
  
"What about the Professor, Scott, and the others? They all can control their powers.... and Ah'm always gonna be the one who can't and is bound for an eternity of never being able ta touch anyone...*Looks into Gambit's face and dries her tears putting up a strong facade* Now Cajun ah don't want ya ta be worrien' 'bout lil ol' me, so ah'm gonna go up ta mah room and be alone for awhile." she flew up to her room and sat down on her bed and cried.  
  
He sighed, not knowing what to do. Instead of going to bed he decided to take a walk, he couldn't sleep at the moment. Wandering around, he couldn't stop worrying about her, despite her previous wishes. 


	5. Hiltz

Suddenly someone came out of the shadows in Rogue's room. He clasped something around her neck ((Genoshan collar)) she turned around to fight but he hit her in the head with his gun...she fell unconscious. He left a note for Remy on Rogue's bed. The note read: Dear Remy, If you ever want to see the girl again then come to the docks at 11:00 pm sharp, alone...or else the girl gets it.  
Hiltz  
  
He then carried her away from the mansion and down to the docks where he chained her to a pile under the docks.  
  
After a nice walk Remy came back to the mansion. Coming up to the rooms, he stopped to check up on Rogue. Peering into her room he saw nothing. He walked in and began to wander around; he found the note lying upon the bed. Picking it up, he read over it. Flushed with anger, he bolted out of the room, picking up a few weapons along the way. He had no intension of waiting two more hours to save his girl. He left the mansion taking Scott's car figuring if anything happened to Rogue it would be easier to take her back to the mansion in that than on his bike. He headed off towards the dock.  
  
When Rogue woke up everything was incredibly blurry she tried to move but she felt something warm and wet trickle down the side of her face. She tried to think what it was or where she was at that matter but the only thing she could remember was sitting in her room crying. Now she had no clue where she was.  
  
Remy spotted an unknown figure near the edge of the dock. Taking out his Bo staff he headed towards it.  
  
Rogue realized that it was blood...she tried to hold on to consciousness...but blackness was slowly fogging her vision. In a barely audible whisper Rogue said "Someone anyone please help me."  
  
Recognizing the voice he ran over to her as fast as he could and knelt beside her. "Chere, it's Gambit, ya alright?"  
  
"R-Remy? Wha' are ya doin' here? Ah thought ya were out on a walk...." Then everything went black.  
  
Hiltz stepped out of the shadows..."Hello there Mr. LeBeau...I knew you'd come for your girl sooner or later." Hiltz pulled a knife out of his pocket and threw it with deadly accuracy at Rogue's head. 


	6. Rogue

With sharp reflections, Remy threw a kinetically charged card at the knife, blowing it off course. Gambit rose up, glaring at Hiltz. "Who are you and what do ya want?  
  
The knife skimmed Rogue's left shoulder leaving a shallow cut. "Why my dear Mr. LeBeau...I'm Hiltz...*pause* your worst nightmare. I want to kill you and your girlfriend over there...because with you and the girl out of the picture I can finally achieve my goal...world domination...and you two are the only things standing in my way...*he thinks* well from where I'm standing it appears that you are the only thing in my way at the moment." He did that evil laugh that bad guys always do.  
  
Gambit frowned, bring up his Bo Staff, he sent kinetic energy right to the tip and with cat-like agility he hit the ground near Hiltz's feet, sending the energy into the ground and blowing it up. Remy went over and charged Rogue's restraints and blew them off for her. Rogue slumped over onto the ground because she was unconscious. Regarding Hiltz again, he swung his Bo staff around, ready to fight. "I don't tink so, you ain't gonna get away wit dis as long as Gambit's here."  
  
When Gambit blasted the ground beneath Hiltz's feet he fell through and into the riptide that was quickly pulling everything out to sea and he disappeared never to be heard from again. (Or will we?) Remy rushed over to Rogue's side. Her cuts bled a great deal and if something wasn't done quickly she might die of blood loss.  
  
Bending down over Rogue, he examined her cut. He ripped off some of his shirt and tied it tightly around her cut to stop the bleeding. Carefully picking her up, he carried her back to the car, not even glancing back at the dock.  
  
Rogue stirred a bit... mumbled something then snuggled closer to Remy. She winced when she moved then fell back into a restless unconscious 'sleep'.  
  
He drove as fast as he could home, keeping an eye on Rogue all the while. "C'mon Chere, we almost dere. Don' give up on Remy."  
  
Rogue started mumbling something then tried to push Remy away subconsciously. She whispered "Let go ah me...ah don't want ta go with ya...get away Hiltz."  
  
Gambit sighed and pulled into the mansion lot. He pulled the car around to their side of the mansion. Gently taking Rogue out of the car, he carried her inside.  
  
Rogue opened her eyes and said just above a whisper "Remy don't leave meh ah don't wan' ta be alone."  
  
He lay her on his bed and gently stroked her shoulder, with his gloves on. (Of course!) "Remy won't, he just needs ta bandage ya wounds." 


	7. Better

"OK...but promise you won't make 'em to tight..." She let out a small laugh then winced at the pain that shot through her chest from laughing.  
  
He nodded; fixing up her wounds but making sure the bandaging wasn't to terribly tight. He lay down beside her on his queen-sized bed, exhausted.  
  
Rogue tossed and turned she dreamt of all the people and mutants she had ever absorbed...she awoke with a start..."It was only a dream" she said to herself...seeing Remy sleeping so peacefully she stroked his hair lightly then got out of bed and staggered towards her room...she only made it half way out his door when her feet gave way and she landed on the ground, with a loud...Thud!  
  
Remy awoke to the sound of her falling. Jumping out of bed he went over to her and picked her up. "You aright Chere?"  
  
"Yeah I'm Fine...I was just goin' ta mah room so Ah wouldn't bother ya...but ah guess it didn't work...so if you'll just help me ta mah room...you can return to yoah room and go ta sleep...ya look utterly exhausted."  
  
He grinned, picking her up and carrying her to her room. He lay her on her bed and sat down on a nearby old style fainting couch. "Remy'll stay here just in case."  
  
"No ah insist ya go back ta yoah own room and get some well deserved sleep." And just as the words escaped her mouth she fell asleep.  
  
He shrugged, made himself more comfortable on the couch and went to sleep as well.  
  
The next morning Rogue awoke late in the day. She looked over at her bandages and was surprised to see blood coming through..."Great." She thought. She stood up...but then had to sit immediately back down because she suddenly felt very dizzy.  
  
Gambit woke up and seeing Rogue awake he stood up and went over to her. "Morning mon chere, how are ya feeling today?"  
  
"Fine...and u?" She brushed a strand of hair out of his face. "Ya helped me so much ah think ya should still be sleepin'."  
  
He shook his head. "Remy's fine, he don't need more sleep. He just wants ta make sure you are o.k. Want some breakfast petite? Remy can cook someting up. If that's what Chere wants."  
  
"No thanks ah'm fine." She stood up and was a bit shaky. "Why don't ya go down stairs and get something for yoahself." Once he left Rogue got ready for the day...she put on a tight green short sleeved shirt with a black mesh top over that that was loose and didn't hurt her wounds and a pair of formfitting army style pants, and finally she slipped on a pair of black gloves. She carefully walked down stairs. 


	8. Breakfast

Remy was in the kitchen, making breakfast, eggs on the burner, toast in the toaster and coffee being made.  
  
Rogue sat down on one of the chairs. "Mmmmm that smells good Remy do think ah could get some coffee? Ah'm still really tiered."  
  
He nodded, getting two cups out. He poured them both a cup of coffee and brought hers to her. "Here ya go Chere."  
  
"Thanks sugah...Ah really needed that." She looked up at him.  
  
((O.K. I'm gonna end this story...if I get any ideas I'll write another story...but I can't think of anything for this story. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!! I will try to work on my story skills! ()) 


End file.
